Le sport, c'est la vie !
by Sasu-chan 3
Summary: "Mr Uchiwa il va falloir vous ressaisir, si vous continuez, je ne pourrai plus rien pour vous.." "J't'en foutrais de c'te merde ! J'fais c'que j'veux !" La pièce est plongée dans un noir lugubre, juste un fil de lumière réussi à traverser les rideaux sombre. Debout au milieu de la pièce, il se laisse tomber au sol et ferme les paupières, espérant se réveiller de ce cauchemar...
1. Prologue

_Titre : Le sport, c'est la vie !_  
 _Pairing : Sasu/Naru_  
 _Rating : M_  
 _Genre : Yaoï, Hurt, Comfort_  
 _Crédit : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, l'histoire vient de mon imagination._

 _Note de l'auteur : Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire qui à pour thème principal : le sport !_  
 _En fait non, c'est juste pour amener à ce que Sasuke et Naruto se rencontre ! x)_  
 _J'ai vraiment aimé imaginé et surtout écrire cette histoire. Et elle m'a permis de réfléchir et de tiré des conclusions à certain de mes actes passés. Il y aura beaucoup de petites anecdotes sur ce qu'on a pu me dire ou quoi que ce soi qui ma permis d'avancer et de me permettre d'être ce que je suis maintenant._

 _J'ai voulu faire une histoire ou les personnages évolues et change grâce à quelque chose, un déclique._  
 _Enfin bref, je laisse la place au prologue !_

* * *

Savez-vous que le silence fait un bruit assourdissant et que le vide prend toute la place ? - Patrick Pelloux

* * *

PROLOGUE,

« - _Du sport, du sport, du sport… Je t'en foutrais moi du sport ! Je fais ce que je veux d'abord !_ »

La porte claque, les murs tremblent, et les quelques cadres encore debout s'écrasent au sol comme de vulgaire pantin.

La pièce est plongée dans un noir lugubre, juste un petit fil de lumière réussi à traverser les rideaux d'une couleur étrangement sombre. Malgré la noirceur de la pièce, on distingue des meubles petits et grands, des longs et des larges…

 _L'atmosphère dégagée est pesante._

Au milieu du noir intense, l'homme reste debout comme figé, le torse se soulevant toujours plus rapidement à chaque respiration. Rapidement, le jeune se précipite vers sa table de chevet et en ouvre le tiroir.

 _Vide._

Ces yeux s'ouvrent à leur maximum, il panique. Il tourne sa tête en direction de son armoire et se précipite vers elle, il fouille, tâte, palpe mais toujours rien. Des tremblements suivent sa peur, il retourne sa tête et regarde son lit avant de bondir dessus et soulever son matelas, sans rien y trouver. Ces yeux s'écarquillent et de violents spasmes le prennent. Ces pupilles se dilatent, sa tête tourne et son corps commence à perdre tout ces repères. Il se jette parterre en signe de dernier recours et enlève une latte du sol, sans espoir.

Sa respiration est saccadée, sa gorge nouée et ses yeux versent des larmes qu'il ne laisserait jamais passé en temps normal. Puis, sans autre forme de procès, il se laisse tomber au sol sans se retenir et ferme les paupières, espérant se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

* * *

A suivre : Chapitre 1, Se ressaisir.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Note de l'auteur : Voici le premier chapitre d'une fiction fini ! C'est une première car Dépendant des autres nage un peu dans la semoule...  
Cette fanfiction sera constituée de 7 chapitres et d'un épilogue._  
 _Mais bon bref, je vous informe que j'ai corrigé toute les petites fautes de syntaxes et d'orthographes que j'ai vu et si vous en trouvez encore, dites-le moi dans les commentaires !_

 _Sur-ce, je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre !_

* * *

Le sport va chercher la peur pour la dominer, la fatigue pour en triompher, la difficulté pour la vaincre. - Pierre de Coubertin

* * *

CHAPITRE 1, Se ressaisir.

« - _Monsieur Uchiwa, il va falloir vous ressaisir ! Vous êtes en train de vous tuer ! C'est ça que vous voulez ? Je ne pense pas. Alors écoutez-moi attentivement, vous devez faire du sport. Où occupez-vous la tête, faite quelques choses de votre vie bon sang ! Votre foie ne va pas résister bien longtemps et vos poumons non plus à cette allure ! Vous avez déjà perdu un rein ! Si vous continuez dans cette voie-là, je ne pourrai bientôt plus rien pour vous…_ »

L'homme en face de lui a des cernes aussi grosses que des poches et aussi noires que le charbon, ce qui contraste avec sa peau blafarde. Il a des petites pupilles toutes noires dilatées par un manque terrible et des veines d'un rouge flamboyant qui ressortent de ces yeux. Son corps amaigris et difforme ne ressemble plus à un corps humain. Mains squelettiques, peau tannée, dos voûté et courbé, jambes déformées… Les prémices d'une mort lente et terriblement douloureuse… Même ces paroles ne le faisaient pas réagir, et pourtant il ne cessait de lui rabâcher à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup à vivre s'il continuait ainsi. Mais rien ne changeait et plus le temps passait, plus le jeune homme se perdait.

Le médecin tourne son regard vers le seconde homme en face de lui, et avec une mine désespérée les compare. L'un est en bonne santé alors que l'autre se tue. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait des aides de tellement de personne… Mais rien n'à faire. Il refuse encore et toujours les mains qui lui son tendu.

« - _Monsieur Uchiwa, j'ai une dernière solution qui pourrait aider votre frère à surmonté cette passe difficile. J'espère que cela pourra l'aider, c'est la dernière carte que j'ai. Je vais vous donner rendez-vous avec un homme. Un coach sportif plus précisément. Vous pouvez l'appeler dés aujourd'hui si vous le voulez. Il pourrait aider votre frère à sortir de cette impasse. Il faut lui changer les idées et surtout ces habitudes. Bousculez-le. Peut-être que faire du sport, avoir une petite-amie, ou bien un qui sait, voir déménager pourrais le faire changer d'état d'esprit. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il ait la tête vide et qu'il repense à son passé. Restez avec lui, faites-lui rencontrer des gens, honnêtes si possible, je ne sais pas moi, des choses dans le genre._

\- _J'ai pourtant essayé docteur mais rien ne march…_

\- _Réessayez encore ! Il faut persévérer ! J'en suis sûr qu'avec le temps ça pourrait fonctionner. En attendant, on va en restez-là, si cela ne va pas comme la dernière fois, appelez-moi, je viendrais n'importe quand._

\- _D'accord, merci pour tout docteur, à la semaine prochaine._

\- _Au revoir et bonne journée._ »

[...]

« - Coach sportif Kyuubi bonjour ?  
\- _Bonjour, je voudrais prendre un rendez-vous pour mon frère, est-ce possible ?_  
\- Vous êtes Monsieur Itachi Uchiwa ?  
\- _Oui_.  
\- Votre médecin m'a contacté et m'a expliquer le problème, il sera gardé sous secret professionnel bien sûr…  
\- _J'en conçois.._  
\- Je vais faire cours, je pense que pour le moment, se voir deux fois par jours pendant un mois serait le mieux pour votre frère, je suis libre les matins de 8 à 10 heures est les soirs de 17 à 19 heures, cela vous convient-il ?  
- _Il n'y a aucun problème._  
\- Bien, on va commencer ce soir alors, faite que votre frère soit près pour 16 heures 30, je voudrais voir les… Hm… Dégâts…  
\- _Bien sûr, il sera près, merci pour tout._  
\- Merci à vous de me faire confiance, à ce soir »

[...]

Je monte les escaliers menant aux chambres et je m'arrête devant celle de mon frère. Je toque à la porte et comme je le pensais personne ne répond. Je tourne la poignet et rentre dans la pièce. Mes yeux voient mon frère allongé sur son lit, dans le noir le plus total. Mal à l'aise, je fais quand même quelque pas dans la pièce et tire sur les rideaux pour faire entrer la lumière.

« - _Il faut te lever Sasuke, il va être 16 heures..._ »

Malgré que j'essaye d'engager une conversation, Sasuke ne répond toujours rien. Un soupir m'échappe et je me dirige vers son lit et en tire les draps. Je l'entends grogner comme toujours.

« - _Aller Sasuke, on attend du monde dans une demie heure, va prendre une douche et habille-toi._ »

Mais toujours aucune réponse. Je regarde son corps, je me sens minable de ne pas avoir pu l'aider plutôt... Il n'a toujours pas esquissé un mouvement alors je lui tapote l'épaule pour qu'il se force. Il grogne encore une fois mais se retourne et se met assit sur son lit. Je me dirige ver son armoire et lui cherche des vêtements.

« - _Où ils sont ?_ »

Je tourne mon visage vers la voix qui vient de retentir sans pour autant lui répondre. Je sais qu'à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche c'est pour parler de « ça ». Et je sais aussi qu'il va se mettre à gueuler si je ne lui réponds pas..

« - _Parti. Tu sais bien que ça ne t'apportera jamais rien._ »

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux sans que personne n'interrompe ce silence qui commence à devenir pesant. Mais je ne détourne pas mon regard du sien, je ne veux pas perdre contre son regard, car sinon jamais je ne lui résisterais.

« - _Ça m'apporte plus que tu ne le crois._ »

Sa voix est ferme et tranchante. Ces paroles claquent contre mes oreilles à m'en faire mal. Je détourne mon regard et choisis des vêtements de sport. Chose qu'il ne doit plus connaitre depuis le temps qu'il n'en fait plus. Je ne sais même pas s'ils lui vont encore, vu tout ce qu'il a perdu...

« - _Tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher, comment veux-tu que je t'apporte mon aide ?_ »

Je ferme la porte du meuble avec une certaine colère, une colère désespérée et lui apporte ses habits.

« - _Va te laver s'il te plait._  
\- _Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide._ »

Ces paroles sont froides, cassantes, blessantes. Mes oreilles bourdonnent tellement c'est dur à encaisser. Sasuke se lève est passe à mes côtés afin de sortir de la chambre. Moi, je reste là, debout, comme un con. J'ai mal dans la poitrine. Le comportement de Sasuke me brise encore et encore. Je sens mes larmes monter aux yeux et elles commencent à embrumer ma vue. Je les ravale avec bien du mal, encore plus que les autres fois...

J'attends avec impatience l'arrivée de cet homme. J'ai besoin de revoir mon frère...

[...]

Je me tiens devant le porche d'une gigantesque maison. J'inspire fortement et expire avant de sonner. Je stresse un peu pour cette première séance comme toujours. Je ne sais pas quoi imaginer. Comment sera mon élève ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que la porte s'ouvre et qu'apparaît devant moi un homme à peu près de ma taille avec des cheveux noirs. Il me fait un petit sourire crispé et me fait rentrer.

« - _Bonsoir, hm... Je suis désolé d'avance du, hm... Comportement de mon frère... Mais il n'est pas très..._  
\- _Sociable ?_ Tentais-je  
\- _Hm... Oui, disons cela... Suivez-moi.._. »

Je ne lui réponds pas mais je lui emboîte le pas. Avec ces paroles, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais bien réagir avec mon élève. Mes tripes se serrent automatiquement. Après avoir enlevé ma veste et l'avoir posé sur un porte-manteau, nous nous sommes dirigés vers ce qui me semble un salon. Mon regard se pose directement sur le jeune homme assit sur le canapé en biais. Il me semble petit, squelettique et affreusement faible. Je me pose en face de lui, sur l'autre canapé alors que son frère se pose à côté de lui.

« - _Bonjour Sasuke. Je m'appelle Kurama, tu sais qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Mon regard est toujours posé sur le jeune enfant qui n'a même pas daigné relever la tête pour me regarder, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Il ne veut même pas me répondre. C'est alors que je vois son frère lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il réagisse.

« - _Ouais, le coach._ »

Sa voix est cassante, froide et dure. Mais rien ne me fait peur. Maintenant que j'ai vu son comportement et entendu sa voix, je peux l'apprivoiser.

« - _Tu es intelligent n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Ils ne t'on rien dis ou quoi ? Non parce que tout passe super bien du bouche à oreille._

\- _Arrêtons tout de suite ce jeu car tu vas perdre dans la minute._

\- _Tu ne me fais pas peur._

\- _Mais toi non plus je t'assure._

\- _Je veux pas être coaché._ Son regard croise enfin le mien, je pense que j'ai capté son attention.

\- _Je m'en fous de ton avis tu sais. Je suis là pour ton bien. Tu veux te retrouver dans le trou bouffé par des asticots ? Que toutes les bestioles du coin te chient et te pissent dessus ? Que tu sois oublié comme la dernière des merdes ? Ok il n'y a pas de souci, laisse-toi aller. Mais si tu meurs comme ça, je graverais sur ta tombe que tu étais et seras pour toujours un gros bouffon inutile._ »

Je vois ses yeux sursauté après ma tirade. J'ai bien attiré son attention maintenant. Je m'en réjouis.

« - _Vas-y, je m'en branle._ »

Sasuke se rétracte. Il tente de m'échapper mais il n'y arrivera pas. Car je vais le pousser à bout. Il n'y a que ça à faire pour qu'il réagisse enfin.

« - _Ok alors au lieu de te coacher, je vais te regarder creuser ta tombe matin et soir, ça te vas ?_ »

Mes lèvres s'agrandissent en un petit rictus supérieur comme je les aime. Le plus âgé des deux frères me regarde avec effarement, se qui me fais pouffer de rire intérieurement. Le plus petit me lance un regard mauvais. Aurais-je fissuré un petit bout de sa coquille ?

« - _Rêve pas non plus._

\- _Oh mais je ne rêve pas. Soit c'est ça, soit tu fais du sport avec moi, capitch ? C'est un ordre, il n'y a pas de refus possible._

\- _Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux pas être coaché._

\- _Tu crois que ta mère aurait voulu ça de son fils ?_ »

Le sur-sil du garçonnet a fait tilt, comme quoi j'ai touché une corde sensible. Le visage de l'aîné vient, quant à lui de blême. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que là, j'ai plus que fissuré la coquille du gamin, je l'ai entaillé profondément. Itachi ouvre et referme sa bouche avant de finalement commencer sa phrase.

\- _Je crois que..._

\- _Ta gueule toi ! Tu as dit quoi sale roux ?_ Crache-t-il à mon insu

\- _Sale roux ? Tu n'avais rien de mieux ?_

\- _Tu crois que tu as le droit de parler de ma mère comme ça hein ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu !_

\- _Et toi, tu crois que tu as le droit de parler comme ça à ton aîné et lui dire ta gueule ? Et puis je n'ai rien dis sur ta mère. J'ai juste affirmé qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu ça pour son fils, parce que ce que tu fais, c'est tomber plus bas que terre._

\- _Je fais ce que je veux !_

\- _Mais moi aussi je te signale._ »

L'atmosphère devient électrique, on se regarde tous dans le blanc des yeux, enfin surtout moi et le jeune Sasuke. Ces pupilles reflètent de la colère, beaucoup de colère. Comme je mis attendais. La tension grandit petit à petit avant que le brun détourne le regard. J'ai gagné cette petite manche haut là main. Je sourit comme pas permis. Il n'est pas si dure que ça le grain galet.

« - _Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?_

\- _Toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends de toi ?_ »

Suite à ma question il repose ses yeux dans les miens, attendant une sorte d'explications que je ne lui donne pas.

« - _Si je te réponds, tu me réponds ? J'attends un signe qui me montre ça réponde. Après un long silence il baisse les yeux puis la tête. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore face à ce jeu que je gagne encore. Simple, j'attends de toi deux choses : du respect et du courage. Alors ?_

\- _Je... Je crois que je... Vais vous laissez... Parlez ensemble..._ »

Et joignant les gestes aux mots, le grand frère prit ces jambes à son coup et sortit de la pièce

« - _Alors ?_ Répétais-je

\- _Je sais pas._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ?_

\- _Ce que j'attends de moi. Et qu'est-ce que j'attendrais de toute façon ?_

\- _Le respect des autres peut-être ? La joie de t'être battu pour arriver à te surpasser_ ?

\- _Hn._

\- _Bien assez de la causette. Il nous reste une heure et demie, et on ne va pas chômer mon petit !_ »

Je me lève avec aisance alors que lui le fait en toute difficulté. Cette séance va être dure. Très dure...

* * *

A suivre : Chapitre 2, La chute.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre deux de cette fiction. Je tiens à vous prévenir, ce chapitre n'est pas du tout drôle ! Il parle de crise et de dépendance. Bref, si vous êtes sensible, abstenez vous de lire ce chapitre._

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

Max132 : Merci pour ta review, elle me fais super plaisir, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre autant que le précédant ! ^^

* * *

Il faut que le corps ait de la rigueur pour obéir à l'âme…Plus le corps est faible, plus il commande ; plus il est fort, plus il obéit. - Jean-Jacques Rousseau

* * *

CHAPITRE 2, La chute

La porte s'ouvre dans un fracas qui me fait sursauter. Je tourne la tête en direction de l'entrée pour voir Kurama se déchausser et enlevé sa veste. Il soupire et rentre dans la cuisine. Il a l'air exténué. Je lui sors alors un verre et le lui remplis de jus de fruit fait maison. Quand je lui tends le récipient, je lui demande pourquoi il soupire. Il boit son verre puis le pose sur la table avant de se poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« - _Dure journée. Tu fais quoi de bon ?_

\- _Salade de carotte en entrée et une quiche. Pourquoi une dure journée ?_

\- _Élève difficile à coacher.._

\- _Ah oui ? Il ne t'écoute pas ?_

\- _Si ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est difficile moralement de le coacher._

\- _Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûr !_

\- _Bien sûr que je vais y arriver_ _!_ »

[...]

La pièce est comme toujours dans le noir le plus total. Cette fois-ci, pas un seul rayon de lumière ne traverse la pièce qui est devenue sinistre. Assis sur les draps parfaitement tirés, l'homme se tien la tête comme-ci une vive douleur le prenait. Rien ne peut y faire. Son torse se soulève difficilement, la respiration erratique ne lui permet pas d'ouvrir la bouche pour en sortir un son. Le sifflement de la respiration est le seul bruit audible dans la pièce. Les yeux fermés, l'homme s'allonge sur le matelas, défaisant quelque peu les draps au passage. Quelques tremblements commencent à se manifester au niveau des jambes du jeune sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Son coach lui avait dit de résister, de prendre son mal en patience. Mais comment faire pour ne pas craquer ? Les petits tremblements se sont vite transformés en de violents spasmes qui parcouraient tout son corps. Son corps convulsait, il appelait son essence, le manque dont il était victime, sa vie tout entière appelait son besoin présent de sa dépendance. Quelques petits gémissements sortent de sa bouche qui ne semble plus se contrôler non plus. Des larmes dévalent les joues du garçonnet sans qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passe.

Les petits gémissements qu'il poussait se sont transformés en cri qui montent de façon crescendo. Calant ces mains tremblantes sur ces yeux pour arrêter ses larmes traîtresses, il appela son frère dans un cri de souffrance et espoir. D'espoir qu'il mette fin à son calvaire...

[...]

La main au fourneau, je prépare tranquillement le dîner quand j'entends Sasuke crier comme un dingue mon prénom. Je lâche la spatule que je tenais dans ma main, éteins le gaz et monte avec précipitation jusqu'à la chambre de mon petit frère. Je défonce la porte et entre dans la pièce ténébreuse. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et tire sur les rideaux et regarde le massacre. Mon frère, allongé sur son lit, tremblait comme une feuille, pire, il convulsait sans retenu, les mains sur ces yeux pour cacher ses larmes qui ravageaient son visage et lâchait des cris à tout-va.

Je m'assois sur le lit et prends Sasuke dans mes bras. Et sans que je comprenne rien, il se jette sur moi comme-ci j'étais une bouée de sauvetage. Ses mains sont cramponnées à mes bras, bougeant avec frénésie, sa tête repose sur mon épaule droite s'agitant elle aussi sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je caresse le dos de mon frère, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes et douces, qui n'ont aucun effet sur lui dans cet état.

« - _Nii-san... Aide... Aide-moi.._ »

Je n'ai pas attendu une seconde pour dégainer mon téléphone et appeler le médecin. Mon cœur bat la chamade, ma voix rauque tremblote au bout du fil, alors que j'entends l'homme se précipiter au téléphone.

« - _Attendez-moi, j'arrive tout de suite_ ! »

Je n'ai pas osé lui dire merci, je n'ai pas osé lui parler tout cours. Je regarde de nouveaux Sasuke qui convulse sans pour autant s'arrêter de hurler. Je n'ose pas relever son visage pour le regarder car je sais que ce que je vais voir ne va pas me plaire. Les secondes se transforment en minutes et plus le temps passe plus je me mets à paniquer. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai fermé la porte d'entrer à clé !

Dix minutes sont passées et j'entends la porte d'entrée se faire défoncer dans un grand fracas, finalement elle était ouverte... Les bruits de pas se dirigent vers la chambre dont j'ai laissé la porte ouverte dans la précipitation. Le médecin se précipite sur nous et décolle mon frère de mon épaule. Instinctivement je me recule pour le laisser faire son travail mais j'entends mon frère crier, hurler encore et encore mon prénom pour que je revienne. Avec les mains sur les oreilles, je quitte la chambre.

[...]

« - _Votre frère dort, je lui ai donné un calmant. Il serait temps qu'il arrête. Je ne pourrais bientôt plus rien s'il continue.._ »

Je n'arrive pas à lui parler tellement ma gorge est nouée. Comme à chaque fois que ça arrive. Mais je le vois qui répond à ma place. Je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez pour ce qu'il a fait pour nous, pour Sasuke.

« - _J'espère que vous avez appelé le coach, cela lui fera un grand bien, autant pour lui que pour son corps... Je vais vous laisser, vous devez vous reposer vous aussi. La soirée à été mouvementée. Prenez un calmant vous aussi. Bonne nuit Monsieur Uchiwa._ »

Je n'ai fait qu'acquiescer ce qu'il me disait car je suis ailleurs. Quand il a quitté la maison, j'ai fermé là porte puis je me suis aussi couché, fatigué de cette journée trop mouvementée à mon goût.

[...]

Je suis devant le porche de la maisonnée pour la seconde fois. Je sonne et attends qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. Quelques minutes passent quand la porte se déverrouille de l'intérieur et qu'elle s'ouvre.

« - _Bonjour Monsieur Uchiwa._

\- _Bonjour, excusez-moi d'être en retard, on a eu un léger problème hier soir, entrez je vous pris..._

\- _Manque ?_

\- _Pardon ?_

\- _Est-ce à cause d'une c_ _rise de manque ?_

\- _Oui..._

\- _Ne vous en fait pas c'est normal, son corps réagit au fait qu'il n'a plus sa dose, cela ne va pas durer mais en attendant il aura souvent ce genre de crise._

\- _J'espère qu'il va vite si habituer..._

\- _Normalement oui s'il s'alimente bien. Que mange-t-il aux repas ?_

\- _Il ne mange pas le matin, il se lève trop tard généralement, sinon il mange équilibré comme moi en fonction de ce que je fais. Je suis suivi par une diététicienne donc ça devrait aller._

\- _D'accord, donc cela devrait être un bon début, il faut juste lui carrer un rythme de sport régulier. Puis-je le voir ?/embr- emBien sûr, première porte à droite en montant les escaliers. Excusez-le, il dort encore à cause du calmant._

 _\- D'accord, merci._ »

Je monte les escaliers quatre par quatre et atterris devant la porte du garçonnet. Je frappe quelques coups avant de renter. La chambre est plongée dans l'ombre et seul quelques petits rayons de soleil ont réussi à dépasser le rideau. J'entends un grognement retentir de la pièce et je regarde enfin la masse qui gesticule entre les draps. Je m'avance et enlève les couvertures avec force. Le jeune frissonne dû au froid qui couvre maintenant son corps dénudé. Il se retourne et ouvre un œil puis me regarde. Il pousse un soupir doublé d'un juron bien audible et s'assoit dans son lit.

« - _Salut, maintenant que tu es levé on va pouvoir bosser, mets tes fringues et directions la salle de sport au sous-sol !_ »

Le jeune ne répondit rien mais s'exécuta, au grand plaisir du coach. Il sortit de la chambre pour laisser un peu d'intimités au plus jeune puis quand il fut habillé, ils descendirent à la salle de sport. Ils commencèrent l'échauffement au plus grand déplaisir de Sasuke qui suait déjà à grosse goutte. Le pire restait la ont enchaînés avec le tapis de course pour faire fonctionner le cœur de Sasuke et que son sang se diffuse mieux dans son corps. Après une bonne demi-heure passée à courir, ils ont fait du vélo pour faire travailler les cuisses du plus jeune, puis ils ont passé du temps sur le stepper et sur le rameur.

Deux heures interminables d'exercices intensifs pour Sasuke qui, à la fin du temps, mourrait de fatigue au sol...

* * *

A suivre : Chapitre 3, Au travail.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre trois, c'est un chapitre plutôt sympa comparé au précédent..._  
 _Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre !_

 _Sasu-Chan3._

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Max132 : merci pour ta review et de suivre mon histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! :D

* * *

J'essaie de perfectionner mes points forts et de cacher mes faiblesses. - Billie Jean King

* * *

CHAPITRE 3, Au travail.

Ça faisait combien de temps que mon petit frère n'avait pas fait de sport ? Sept ou huit ans ? Je sens un petit sourire se former sur mon visage, et mon cœur se met à battre plus vite suite à cette vue nouvelle. Je le vois suer à grosse goutte et faire les exercices demandés avec hargne. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite et mon sourire s'élargit encore. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, je fais demi-tour, le cœur plus léger que jamais et surtout près à faire mes travaux pendant deux heures sans avoir à craindre une quelconque menace.

[...]

« - _Sakura-chan, s'il te plait !_

\- _Non c'est non Naruto !_

\- _Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Aide-moi !_

\- _Roooohhh ! Ok, mais pour l'amour de Dieu fais moins de bruit, on est dans une bibliothèque !_ »

Assit à une table et surtout résignée, Sakura, la grande amie de Naruto, l'aida une fois de plus à faire son devoir de bio. Naruto n'était pas le plus intelligent du monde, pour ne pas dire le cancre de l'université, mais il avait le don de redonner le sourire même aux gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils commencèrent à travailler avec frénésie sur les exercices et Sakura prenait du temps à expliquer à Naruto le pourquoi du comment…

[...]

Confortablement installé sur son siège de bureau, Itachi regarde son écran d'ordinateur avec une concentration qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années. Ces yeux lisent, parcourent, contrôlent tout se qui ce trouve sur son seul mot résonne dans sa tête : Espace de vie. Car oui, si Sasuke devait changer, lui aussi devait le faire. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher. Son nouveau but ? Trouver du travail, et un nouvel espace de vie pour lui et son cher petit frère. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de savoir la personne la plus chère à son cœur surmonter la pente sur là quelle elle était depuis des mois. Son cœur bat la chamade rien qu'à l'idée de voir son frère diplômé, travailleur et surtout, heureux.

La roulette de la souris bouge avec frénésie, quelques cliquetis se font entendre dans la pièce silencieuse et de nouvelles pages s'ouvre les unes derrière les autres. Son cœur palpite, ces yeux bougent et ces lèvres s'étirent quand enfin, il tombe sur des offres plus qu'intéressantes...

[...]

L'eau coule sur mon corps engourdi, mes jambes grelottent sous mon poids que je ressens lourde comme de la pierre. La chaleur de la substance me fait du bien, et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, un soupir de bien-être s'échappe de mes lèvres. Mon dos est calé contre le mur de la douche et me soutient, le contraste dégagé par la tiédeur de l'eau et le froid mordant du carrelage me fait frissonner. Je me sens bien, je me sens libre et complètement détendu. C'est comme-ci le monde extérieur n'existait pas. Mon bras se tend pour attraper le gel douche coincé dans le porte-savon. Je prends l'objet, ouvre le bouchon et déverse une noisette du liquide poisseux au creux de ma main...

[...]

Je sors de la maison avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai fait bosser le petit merdeux et j'en suis fière. Même si je sais que je l'aurai maté en temps normal, je me sens... Euphorique ? Ouais, euphorique. Car il ne m'a pas résisté. Enfin, pas tellement. Il grognait mais il s'exécutait toujours. Et j'ai aimé exercer cette dominance sur ce gamin. Comme quoi personne ne peut me résister...

[...]

« - _Raaahhhhh ! Enfin fini ! Merci Sakura-chan de m'avoir aidé, j'ai trop bien compris !_

\- _De rien Naruto, j'espère que ça va te servir un jour…_

\- _Mais ouais t'inquiet ! Aller viens, je te paye un coup à boire !_ »

Sakura, enchantée d'être invité par son ami allait accepter mais des bras l'entourant l'empêcha de parler.

« - _Ouais, moi aussi je veux bien venir !_

\- _Pareil pour moi !_

\- _Je sens que ça va être cool !_

\- _Galère…_ »

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit et avec sa nouvelle bande de personne, lui et Sakura partirent de la bibliothèque avec leurs affaires.

[...]

« - _Rahhhhhh ! Je comprends que dalle Tachi !_

\- _Mais ce n'est pas compliqué Sasuke écoute-moi…_

\- _Mais j'ai pas envie !_

\- _Je veux juste que tu finisses cette année d'école, après tu feras ce que tu veux ok ?_

\- _Tout ?_

\- _… Euh ne me demande pas trop non plus…_

\- _Ok explique._ »

Au début de l'après-midi, j'ai demandé à Sasuke de faire une petite remise à niveau pour ces cours, car j'aimerais qu'il finisse ses années à l'université. Il m'a regardé perplexe mais m'a suivit sans faire d'histoires comme d'habitude. Il ne dit rien et s'exécute sans trop de conviction. Je n'aime pas quand il se comporte comme ça mais au moins je suis content car il m'écoute encore. Même s'il est dans un merdier pas possible, il est toujours conscient qu'il est jeune et que s'il continue comme ça il ne fera rien de sa vie. Enfin j'espère qu'il en ait conscient…

Mes yeux se posent sur lui en train de lire une feuille de ses cours, un stylo en main qu'il agite frénétiquement entre ces doigts. Sa seconde main soutient sa tête et je vois ses yeux bouger en fonction de sa lecture. Un petit sourire se montre sur ces lèvres et il pose enfin sa mine de stylo sur un autre papier pour graver à jamais quelques phrases. Mon sourire à moi s'agrandit aussi quand je le vois enfin faire l'exercice que je lui demande de faire depuis un quart d'heure. Il y a encore quelque morceau à sauver, dans ce flot de débris ruiné par sa dépendance…

L'horloge sonne mais Sasuke n'a pas l'air de l'entendre. Les coups indiquant 17 heures résonnent dans ma tête, Kurama allait toquer d'une minute à l'autre mais je m'en foutais. Tout ça parce que je voyais mon frère sourire de son rictus habituel et faire son exercice avec une facilité déconcertante. Mon cœur bat plus vite et plus fort pendant que mon sourire s'agrandit encore. Sasuke lève la tête soudainement ce qui me fait reprendre la réalité des choses, il est 17 heures et Kurama attend sur le perron.

J'ai confondu les quelques coups à la porte avec mon cœur qui battait.

* * *

A suivre : Chapitre 4, Petit et gros changement.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Note de l'auteur : Eh voilà un autre chapitre terminé et publié. Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que la fin de cette histoire se rapproche à grand pas. Mais pas de panique non plus, il reste encore 3 chapitre et un épilogue alors il y a de quoi se régaler pendant encore un petit bout de temps !_

 _Les actions dans ce chapitre sont aussi sympa que dans le précédent chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimé le lire comme j'ai aimé l'écrire !_  
 _Comme d'habitude, si vous aimez, commentez, suivez et tout le tratra..._

 _Sur-ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Sasu-Chan3._

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Chloemanga : Alors merci pour ton commentaire trop chou :) Je veux pas me venté mais je suis fière que ma fiction ta fais changer d'avis ! :D Et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite aussi ! :)

Max132 : Merci Max de suivre mon histoire depuis son commencement ! :D ça me fais trop plaisir :) j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

Et merci à tout ceux qui ont commentés les chapitres précédents, je vous aime !

* * *

L'entraîneur médiocre parle, le bon explique, le super démontre et le meilleur inspire. - John Kessel

* * *

CHAPITRE 4, Petit et gros changement.

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que Sasuke fait du sport avec son coach, et ça fait aussi deux semaines que je recherche une nouvelle habitation à l'autre bout de la ville. Le docteur m'a conseillé de changer quelques habitudes de Sasuke et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais prendre un petit appartement, comme ça, Sasuke verra autre chose. Je vais aussi me rechercher un petit job, pour payer tout ça, pas qu'on soit pauvre, au contraire, mais je veux faire le maximum pour que mon petit frère se reprenne en main.

Il commence plutôt bien, je dois dire. Ça fait quatre semaines qu'il n'a pas vu ces soit disant « amis » et ça le réussit mieux. Il fait du sport de mieux en mieux et de plus en plus, à beaucoup moins de difficulté à en faire, ces crises diminuent de façon considérable et il a même prévu de retourner à l'université à la rentrée des prochaines vacances, chose qu'il n'a plus faite depuis 3 mois. Il a travaillé suffisamment les cours qu'il a manqué pour pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal sans pouvoir de nouveau décrocher.

« - _Nii-san, je peux te parler ?_ »

Je sors de mes propres cours -mes pensées plutôt- pour regarder mon petit frère qui viens de rentrer dans le salon. Il transpire un petit peu, ce qui prouve qu'il vient de faire du sport.

« - _Oui otouto, je t'écoute ?_

\- _J'ai une bonne nouvelle !_

\- _Ah oui ? La quelle ?_

\- _J'ai trouvé un job._ »

Un job ? Mes yeux s'écarquillent et ma bouche s'ouvre dû à la stupéfaction. Mon petit frère se reprend vite en main. Des petites larmes naissent aux coins de mes yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sauté dans les bras pour lui faire un méga gros câlin.

« - _Ohhhh bravo otouto, je suis si fière de toi !_

\- _Arrête.. Nii-san… Tu… Tu m'étouffes !_

\- _Oups, pardon… Héhé, c'est sous le coup de l'émotion…_ Dis-je gêné.

\- _Ce soir, je t'invite, pizza ça te dit ?_

\- _Et comment ! Pour une fois que tu m'invites !_

\- _Hey !_ »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le reprendre dans mes bras et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

[...]

« - _Oui allô ?_

\- Bonjour Monsieur Uchiwa, Coach sportif Kyuubi à l'appareil…

\- _Qui a-t-il ?_

\- Kurama, votre coach est en ce moment en arrêt maladie. Je vous informe que je suis son remplacent. Je viendrais ce soir comme prévu.

\- _Oh, et bien d'accord. Merci pour cette information._

\- De rien, à tout à l'heure Monsieur.

\- _Oui, au revoir._ »

Je raccroche le téléphone et me dirige vers le bureau de mon frère. Je toque quelques coups à la porte et attends son accord qui ne tarde pas à venir. J'entre dans la pièce et m'approche de lui.

« - _Kurama est malade. Il sera remplacé et tout. Il viendra quand même à l'heure prévue. Ne lui ferme pas de la porte au nez si tu lui ouvres ok ?_

\- _No problèmo !_ »

[...]

J'inspire et expire un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte nerveusement. J'appréhende toujours les rencontres avec les « élèves » de mon frère Kurama… J'entends des pas se rapprocher de la porte et doucement, je la vois s'ouvrir sur un jeune garçon, plus petit que moi d'au moins une tête, des cheveux noirs en épi, une peau blanche comme la neige et aussi maigre qu'un bâton d'allumette. Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à se détacher de ce corps magnifique malgré tout les défauts qui pouvaient l'orner. C'est un petit raclement de gorge qui me fait revenir à la réalité…

« - _Bonsoir, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le remplacent de Kurama, enchanté Sasuke Uchiwa ?_

\- _C'est ça, bienvenu chez moi, entrez._ »

Sa voie est quelque peu froide mais je ressens une petite touche d'amusement caché derrière, ce qui me met plus à l'aise. Je suis mon hôte de près qui se dirige dans les profondeurs de sa maison.

« - _Je vais me changer, vous pouvez attendre au salon qui est sur votre gauche._ »

Il n'attend pas de réponse de ma part et monte déjà les escaliers. Je fais comme il me l'a dit et me dirige vers le salon, où je m'installe tranquillement sur un des canapés moelleux à souhait. Je me mets alors à attendre mon hôte impatiemment. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je le vois à l'entrée de la pièce, habillé d'un débardeur blanc trop grand pour lui et d'un pantalon noir extrêmement large mais qui tiens parfaitement sa taille. Il me regarde d'un air froid et distant, mais toujours avec cette touche d'amusement qui me rend maintenant perplexe. Ce comporte-t-il tout le temps comme ça ?

Je me lève et suis de nouveau mon hôte qui cette fois-ci continu sa course dans le couloir. On tourne à droite et on se retrouve devant une porte où il est annoté « salle de sport » en grand. Il l'ouvre puis commence à descendre des escaliers, ce que je fis aussi.

« - _Bon, on va commencer par s'échauffer ok ?_ »

Le jeune Sasuke s'est contenté d'hocher la tête et il suivit mes mouvements. À la fin des quelques minutes d'échauffement, il suait déjà à grosse goutte. Mais même déjà exténué, il me regarde encore et toujours avec son air froid mais amusé.

[...]

J'ai chaud et j'en ai marre. Je déteste le sport... Enfin pas tous les sports non plus... J'aime beaucoup le sport de chambre. En fait, c'est le seul que j'aime et que je pratique. Je sens ma transpiration dégouliner de mon front, je trouve ça répugnant... Comment on peut aimer courir sérieusement !? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je cours sur la machine bizarre mais ça me gonfle d'une force ! Je passe mon regard sur mon nouveau coach sportif qui fait du sport avec moi. Il m'a dit que ça m'encouragerait à travailler s'il faisait avec moi. Soit, il fait comme il veut. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est bien bâti... Un torse finement bien sculpté, des bras et des cuisses bien galbées une jolie peau bien bronzée... Ce type éveil mon désir qui n'a pas été satisfait le moi dernier...

[...]

« - Maman, papa, Itachi... J'ai quelque chose à vous dire... »

 _Je suis debout et seul devant toute ma famille. Je sens mes jambes trembler sous mon poids et j'ai peur qu'elles s'effondrent avant que j'aie pu dire ouf. Je suis mal à l'aise car tous les regards se sont tournés avec moi en un instant. Mon cœur palpite, et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je commence à me tripoter les doigts dus au stress et respire un grand coup._

« - Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose... À mon égard... »

 _Leurs regards sont toujours cloîtrés sur moi et mes rougeurs augmentent. Je baisse les yeux sans le vouloir et j'entends ma mère qui me demande de continuer avec sa voix toute douce. Après un nouveau regain d'énergie et une nouvelle expiration de mon oxygène, je prends le courage qui me reste pour les regarder de nouveau._

« - Je suis Gay. »

 _Le silence persiste. L'élan de courage s'estompe et la panique me reprend. Je sens comme un mal aise dans la pièce. Et une petite tension commence à apparaître. Je baisse de nouveau mon regard, pas très fier de moi. Je crois que j'aurais dû me taire et faire mes futures relations en cachette. J'entends alors quelques claquements de mains et relève aussitôt le visage vers mes géniteurs. Mon frère m'applaudit et me regarde avec un grand sourire, les sourires qu'il me fait à chaque fois que je fais un bon geste, ou que j'ai une bonne note, ma mère me regarde amoureusement et me sourit elle aussi... Mon père, lui, me jette un regard indifférent et tourne sa tête pour ne plus me voir certainement. Je me sens un peu blesser mais au moins, personne de m'a rejeter. Je me sens de nouveau serein, l'angoisse qui m'a pris tout à l'heure s'estompe alors que je leur fais un petit sourire timide._

« - Bravo mon fils, tu es devenu grand maintenant. J'espère que tu trouveras la voie que tu veux, je te le souhaite de tout cœur... Bon anniversaire mon bébé. »

[...]

« - _Ma vie privée t'intéresse tant que ça ?_

\- _Je cherche juste à savoir si tu as déjà eu des relations, c'est pas interdit de demander ça, si ?_

\- _Avoue que je te plais..._

\- _Pff... Je pense plus que tu es un ermite qui vit dans un comble qu'autre chose, hotte-moi ce doute !_

\- _Je vis au premier, c'est pas pareil._

\- _Pff..._ _Fous-toi de ma gueule.._.

\- _C_ _'est ce que je suis en train de faire..._

\- _Mais ! Fais donc ton exercice au lieu de te moquer !_ »

Les deux heures de sports passent plutôt vite pour le coach mais assez lentement pour le plus jeune. Malgré tout, l'ambiance entre les deux s'est améliorée alors que Naruto essayait d'engager la conversation avec Sasuke. Un Sasuke qui était plutôt joueur avec son coach et qui s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique...Quand enfin ils sont remontés dans le hall et près à se quitter, Itachi interpella le jeune blond alors que Sasuke fila à la douche avec empressement.

« - _Bonsoir, je suis le frère de Sasuke, Itachi, voilà notre nouvelle adresse. Vous pourrez venir là-bas dans deux jours à partir de 17 heures ?_

\- _Il n'y a pas de souci. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré. Bonne soirée._

\- _Vous de-même, au revoir_. »

Après cette altercation, le jeune blond sortit définitivement de la maisonnée.

* * *

A suivre : Chapitre 5, Nouveau départ.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Note de l'auteur : Voici le cinquième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! j'espère que vous allez apprécier mon travail !_

 _Je pensais aussi mettre un chapitre 5 bis, un chapitre bonus qui permettrait d'approfondir en détail la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto. Parce que je trouve qu'on ne parle pas assez d'eux alors que c'est le couple principal ! x) Bref, ça me ferais plaisir d'avoir vos avis dans les commentaires !_

 _Voilà, je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse lire le chapitre 5 !_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Chloemanga : Hello Chloé ! :D Déjà merci pour ta review même si tu te connecte pas x) Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'as plu et j'espère te retouver pour ce chapitre ! :D

Max132 : Salut Max ! :D Tout d'abord de rien pour le bisous xP Ensuite, merci pour tes reviews qui me montre que mes chapitres te fond plaisir, ça me rend heureuse ! :D sinon pour la réponse à ta question il vas falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour avoir se que tu veux ! ;) Patience ! :D Sinon profite bien de ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il va te plaire aussi ! ;D

Sinon, merci à tout les autres qui ont écrit une review, ça m'a fais plaisir de les lire et surtout de vous répondre !

* * *

Si vous rentrez dans un mur, n'abandonnez pas. Trouvez un moyen de l'escalader, le traverser, ou travailler autour. - Michael Jordan

* * *

CHAPITRE 5, Nouveau départ.

« - _Nii-san, tu fais quoi ?_ »

Itachi me bande les yeux, ce qui m'empêche de voir ou je me trouve. Faire une balade avec lui en voiture ne l'arrange pas au fil des jours… J'entends la voiture se garer quelque part et j'entends aussi la portière d'Itachi s'ouvrir. Je trouve ces agissements bizarres mais ne prononce aucun mot. Je tourne ma tête vers ma portière quand j'entends qu'elle s'ouvre et que ma ceinture de sécurité se détache de moi.

« - _Nii-san, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais… Arrête tes conneries et dis-moi ce que tu es en train manigancer !_ »

Mon frère ne dit rien mais il me prend par le bras et me sort de l'habitacle. Je comprends de moins en moins ce qui se passe et je ne sais même pas où on est. Par contre lui semble savoir ou il va. Je sens comme des graviers sous mes pieds et à chaque nouveau pas je sens une bonne odeur de fruits s'approcher, c'est comme-ci il y avait un verger ou quelque chose dans le genre dans les environs.

« - _Itachi c'est vraiment pas drôle, tu m'emmène où là ?_

\- _T'inquiet pas, tu vas adorer_. »

Je me sens perdu. Je vais adorer ? Adorer quoi ? Je sens qu'on s'arrête et là, Itachi ouvert ce qui me semble être une porte. Une porte ? Mais on est où ? On rentre dans le « couloir » du bâtiment et Itachi me dit de faire attention aux marches.

« - _Des marches ? Où ça_ ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un mouvement de plus que me sens tombé vers l'avant. J'essaye de me rattraper comme je peux avec ce qui m'entoure, mais Itachi se fait plus rapide et me réceptionne sous mes bras pour me retenir. On monte les marches sans trop d'encombres -pour Itachi bien sûr, moi je n'arrête pas de faire des faux pas et de perdre l'équilibre- et on se retrouve de nouveau arrêté au bout de quelque pas. J'entends encore une porte qui se déverrouille et on rentre encore dans une autre pièce.

Itachi me fait encore avancer de quelques pas puis me retire enfin mon bandeau des yeux. J'ouvre directement les paupières et regarde ce qui m'entoure. C'est, ce qui me semble un appartement…

« - _Voilà, notre nouveau chez nous ! Tu avais oublié qu'on déménageait ? Je te l'ai dit il y a même pas deux jours !_ »

Mon regard se pose sur tout ce que je vois. Une porte d'entrée superbement bien taillée dans du bois sombre, une tapisserie d'une couleur claire qui attire la lumière dans l'espace et qui l'agrandi par la même occasion. Je me retourne vers mon frère et le regard quelque peu ébahi. Bien foutu l'appat' !

« - _Tu l'as eu pour combien ce bijou ?_

\- _T'inquiet petit frère, ce n'était pas très cher_. »

Mon frère me fait alors visiter notre nouveau chez nous en moins de temps qu'on ne puisse dire ouf, et il me tire de nouveau dehors.

« - _Dis, on fait quoi là ?_

\- _On ramène ce qu'on a besoin de la maison et après, direction les magasins !_

\- _Hein ? Pourquoi les magasins ?_

\- _J'ai un autre cadeau à te faire !_ »

Je me sens chambouler. Mon frère m'offre des cadeaux ? Il s'occupe de moi ? Il veut me faire plaisir ? Je n'y crois pas. C'est comme-ci je vivais dans un rêve. Mais ce rêve est bien réel ! On remonte dans la voiture puis on se dirige de nouveau vers la maison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens euphorique et un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je le sens, et j'en suis content.

[...]

Je suis dans la cabine d'essayage et mon frère me tend encore de nouveaux vêtements à mettre. Pfff, j'en ai marre d'essayer tout ça ! Mais en même temps je le fais car Itachi ne m'offre jamais rien alors autant en profiter ! J'enfile un nouveau pantalon, noir cette fois et une chemise bleu nuit que je boutonne à moitié. Je sors une énième fois de la cabine et montre à mon frère son choix. Il m'examine sous toutes les coutures, tourne autour de moi sans retenu et marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante.

« - _Ouais, on va prendre ça aussi ! Aller, va te changer, je pense qu'on a fini._ »

Je pense ? Parce qu'il est pas sûr en plus !? Des pulls, des T-shirts et des pantalons à gogo, j'ai de quoi subvenir pendant 3 mois ! Mais bon je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, en plus c'est quasi que des couleurs sombres genre du noir, du bleu nuit donc ça va. Bon il m'a acheté quelques chemises et T-shirt blancs aussi... Je rentre de nouveau dans la cabine et me rechange pour une dernière fois. Enfin !

[...]

« - _Tiens Sasu, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu poto !_ »

Je me retourne à l'entente du prénom de nom frère et me fige immédiatement. Pour cause, les « potos » de mon petit frère, ceux qui l'on fait tomber dans la dépendance, se trouve en face de moi et de Sasuke. Je sens mes muscles se tendre quand j'entends Sasuke leur répondre, et positivement en plus !

« - _Ça va bien depuis le temps ? Tu viens plus en cours et tout.. Tu nous manquais t'sais !_

\- _T'inquiet poto, j'reviens à la rentrée.._

\- _C'est cool ça ! Tu reviendras aux soirées bientôt poto ?_

\- _Euh... Ouais... Bon j'vous laisse, j'ai à faire._

\- _Ouais salut poto !_ »

Mon regard passe de mon frère aux sois-disant « potos » de Sasuke. Je les entends parler de remettre leur « soirée » et Sasuke ne nie pas. Il veut y retourner !? Mon visage se décompose, je le sens et je ne peux rien y faire. Ma voix reste coincée dans ma gorge, mes points se serrent à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges mais avant que je n'explose de rage, je sens Sasuke me prendre le bras et m'entraîner à sa suite.

[...]

 _Des ambulances viennent de partout et se garent n'importe comment. Je vois aussi des voitures de police qui partent et d'autres qui apparaissent. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines suite à ce que je vois. La maison devant moi brûle, des gens en sortent, des hurlements de terreur se font entendre mais personne ne fait rien pour les arrêter. Je vois des gens pleurer, réconforter et supporter. Comme moi. Je supporte. Je supporte la patience. Car mon frère est encore dans ce bâtiment. Il est coincé à l'intérieur._

 _Mon cœur bat à toute allure, mes membres tout entiers tremblent de peur et l'angoisse me bloque la voix. Ma respiration est hachée, mes yeux s'humidifient et des larmes s'élancent et coulent sur mes joues blanchâtres. J'ai peur. Je flippe. Mon frère, la dernière personne qui me reste peut mourir dans ce bâtiment et je ne sais pas si il va bien ou pas. Mes sanglots redoublent à cette pensée._

[...]

« - Votre frère est dans un état critique. Il a fumé du chit, prit du LSD et il a consommé beaucoup d'alcool fort... Je m'étonne qu'il soit encore parmi nous mais je suis soulagé aussi. Maintenant il faut qu'on le maintienne en vie. »

 _Je regarde le visage de mon frère. Des coupures se trouvent çà et là sur son visage blafard, ses cheveux sont complètement mélangé et pleins de cendres, des brûlures le couvre et j'en passe. Un appareil le fait respirer, je sens que l'ambulance tourne un virage plutôt serré, ce qui manque de me faire tomber sur le côté mais je me retiens. Mes yeux sont scotchés sur mon frère, qui gît sur la civière, inconscient et quasiment au seuil de la mort..._

[...]

« - _Je ne les reverrais pas Nii-san._ »

Cette seule phrase réussit à me reconnecter à la réalité. Je place mon regard sur son dos alors qu'il s'arrête de marcher. Je ne comprends pas trop se qu'il me dit mais en même temps j'ai très bien entendu sa phrase.

« - _Je veux changer Nii-san_. »

Cette nouvelle phrase me choque encore plus que la première. Il se retourne et mon regard se plante dans le sien et ne le lâche plus. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et ma bouche s'ouvre. Mais aucun mot ne sort. Je me contente juste de lui serrer la main plus fortement et on recommence à marcher, direction notre nouvel appartement, silencieux mais détendu pour lui, choqué pour moi.

* * *

A suivre : Chapitre 5 bis, Naruto & Sasuke.


	7. Chapitre 5 bis

_Note de l'auteur : Je sais, je sais je suis trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès en retard... Mais j'avais des examens (qui se sont super bien passée sois disant passant !)_

 _Puis après j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma famille, je me suis beaucoup remis en question après quelques disputes, et j'ai eu du mal à me remettre à écrire après ça... (Car certains membres de ma famille éloignés ne comprennent ni mon envie d'écrire, ni pourquoi j'écris sur des couples homosexuels... Enfin bref les gros coincés de la vie !) Je suis désolé d'arrivé avec autant de retard et je vous publie le petit chapitre bonus que vous attendiez et que j'ai fais plus long que les autres chapitres pour me faire pardonner de cette longue absence..._

 _Bref enjoy !_

 _Sasu-Chan3._

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Merci pour toute vos reviews pendant mon absence sur ce site, car même si je n'étais pas là, je les ai lus sur ma boîte mail et elles m'ont fait super plaisir !

Max132 : Merci pour ta review qui me fais toujours autan plaisir ! :D Ne t'inquiet pas question retard je suis plus à punir que toi ^^ Je te remercie d'apprécier mon travail, j'en rougie de joie ! :) j'espère que tu vas adorer ce petit chapitre à croquer ! x)

* * *

 **/!\ PRÉSENCE DE LIME, ÂME SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR ! (si vous ne voulez pas lire le lime, arrêtez votre lecture à partir des "[...]" en gras car jusqu'à la fin du chapitre qui est un lime ! ) /!\**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 bis, Naruto & Sasuke.

Je toque à la porte comme tous les matins depuis maintenant quatre semaines et attends que l'un des deux frères viennent m'ouvrir. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf que Sasuke ouvre la porte avec précipitation, comme à son habitude et m'entraîne avec lui jusqu'à la salle de sport. Avant il prenait toujours son temps pour s'habiller et me faire patienter mais depuis quelques semaines, enfin depuis que je lui ai demandé s'il avait déjà eu des relations, il est toujours prêt avant que je n'arrive.

Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre au moins car on travaille plus qu'au début. Le petit brun a aussi plus de facilité à faire du sport maintenant. Ce que je trouve très encourageant. Il a pris un peu de muscle au niveau des biceps et des abdos commencent à se montrer au travers de son débardeur.

Et puis, je ne vais pas dire, mais avec ces muscles en plus, je le trouve magnifique, pour ne pas dire canon ou sexy. J'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour les brunes aux cheveux longs comme mon ex Hinata, mais j'ai aussi une préférence pour les petits noirauds… Et Sasuke fait partie de cette catégorie autant que mes ex amants et amantes.

Après que ma petite pensée intérieure soit terminée, je fixe Sasuke qui, à mon plus grand bonheur, a déjà commencé son échauffement quotidien. Un début de transpiration commence à le recouvrir et fait luire son corps mince mais quelque peu musclé. Mes yeux descendent dans son dos, puis passent sur ces fesses rebondies que j'étudie sans retenue, et ils continuent leurs courses sur ces cuisses qui bougent dans un même mouvement. J'en ai l'eau à la bouche rien que de le regarder s'entraîner.

« - _La vue te plaît ?_ »

Je reviens à la réalité suite à la parole de mon élève et mon regard se reporte à ses yeux qui, eux aussi me fixe sans le moindre scrupule.

« - _J'étudie comment tu travailles nuance ! Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal en t'échauffant..._ »

Son regard me transperce, il me dévore tout en m'examinant. Je ne peux n'empêcher de frissonner rien qu'en ressentant son regard sur moi. Je vois ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit rictus qu'il aime si souvent faire quand nos regards se rencontrent.

« - _Ouais. En attendant toi aussi échauffe-toi, sinon tu pourrais te faire mal, ce serait triste pour toi qui es un coach sportif…_

\- _Eh !_ _Je me suis déjà échauffé en venant ici en courant. Tais-toi au lieu de raconter des bêtises !_

- _Oui monsieur le coach !_

\- _C'est mieux petit !_

\- _Je ne suis pas petit !_

\- _Non, c'est juste une illusion._

\- _Pffff…_ »

Sasuke me regarde avec un petit sourire que je trouve aguicheur et se re-concentre sur son entraînement. Je fais de-même puis nous commençons les exercices qu'on pratique depuis longtemps maintenant, les abdos. Je vois son corps se contracter et se décontracter au fur et à mesure qu'il s'exerce, mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de se fixer sur son corps que je trouve beaucoup trop attirant pour être vrai... Naruto ! Si tu ne re-concentre pas, tu vas finir par avoir un petit problème qui va vite se transformer en gros souci... Ne le regarde pas et fais tes exercices...

Je me sens tout bizarre, j'ai chaud, mon coeur bat plus vite et ma respiration est de plus en plus emballée... Je crois qu'il est trop tard. Mon problème est là... Je me sens rougir jusqu'aux oreilles tellement j'ai honte de moi... J'ai la trique rien qu'en regardant mon élève faire du sport, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive !? Normalement je me contrôle toujours et pourquoi là je n'y arrive pas !?

 **[...] LIME [...]**

« - _Coach ? Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout rouge..._ »

Je zieute mon coach Naruto, le visage rouge et son regard fixé sur le sol. Je sens un sourire espiègle se dessiner sur mes lèvres alors que je m'approche de lui, il est tellement préoccupé qu'il ne me voit pas venir... Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver à croquer, et j'ai bien envie de voir s'il peut y avoir plus entre nous... Je m'approche de lui à quatre pattes et de manière féline, puis quand je suis assez proche de lui, je lui pousse les épaules pour qu'il se retrouve collé au sol et que je me retrouve avachi sur lui. Directement son regard transperce le mien. Je colle plus mon corps à lui et je lui offre mon plus beau sourire.

« - _Coach, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes vraiment rouge, vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir de fièvre ?_ »

Je vois son visage se tordre sous une grimace de mal-aise et ces rougeurs augmentent encore. C'est à cet instant, alors que j'allais continuer à le questionner sensuellement, que j'ai senti un renflement au niveau de mon bassin, donc au niveau de son bassin à lui aussi. Je me sens un peu décontenancé par la situation... Pourquoi il a la trique !? Un sourire sadique se tire alors sur mon visage quand je me rends compte que ça ne peut être que moi qui lui fais cet effet-là.

« - _Alors coach, vous avez un petit problème ?_ »

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore quand j'entends mon petit blond bégayer et que je le sens se tortiller sous mon corps. À peine la bosse se frotte plus fort à mon bassin que j'écoute mon prisonnier gémir de bien-être.

« - _Vous savez coach, si vous bouger comme ça, votre problème ne va pas s'arranger, laissez-moi vous aider..._ »

Je ne laisse pas le temps à mon soumis que je lui donne un petit coup de bassin qui lui offre des sensations qui se traduisent magnifiquement bien sur son visage cramoisi. J'entends un autre gémissement sortir de sa bouche sans qu'il le retienne. Un petit gémissement qui ressemblait plutôt à un appel à la luxure. Suite à ce bruit, extrêmement excitant, je redonne un coup au blond qui répond encore mieux que précédemment.

Suite à cet appel (oui pour moi c'est un appel), j'ai continuer sur ma lancée et j'ai répété quelques fois les frottements entre nos deux bassins tout en écoutant mon cher coach blond soumis à sa douce torture. Ma bouche collée a son oreille lui dit des obscénités ce qui à le dont de faire monté la température d'un cran.

comme je suis, j'arrête tout mouvement et me mets à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

[...]

« - _Alors coach, vous avez un petit problème ?_ »

J'aimerais lui répondre que non, tout va bien mais ce serai un mensonge... Des bouffées de chaleur envahissent mon corps tout entier, et mon bas-ventre se consume petit à petit. Les quelques coups de bassins donnés par Sasuke m'ont électrisé de la tête au pied... Mon coeur bat à tout rompre, ma respiration et dure, mon regard est voilé... Je ne ressens plus qu'une partie de mon corps...

« - _Vous savez coach, si vous bouger comme ça, votre problème ne va pas s'arranger, laissez-moi vous aider..._ »

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, j'entends des gémissements au loin, c'est moi qui fais ces bruits !? Je ne comprends pas comment ça c'est passé, mais ce que je sais là maintenant, tout de suite c'est que suis au paradis... Ce bassin qui se frotte contre le mien, ces mots pervers susurrés à mon oreille, je me sens pousser des ailes pour atteindre le paradis...

Jusqu'à que tout s'arrête. Plus de toucher, plus de parole séduisante, rien...

J'essaie de parler mais quand ouvre la bouche, il n'y a que des gémissements qui en sortent... Alors je cherche le contact chaud du corps de Sasuke.

Sa... suke... Sasu... ke...

« - _Sas'... ke..._

\- _Qu'y a-t-il Naruto ?_

\- . _.. Je..._

\- _Oui ?_

- _Encore..._

\- _Tes désirs... ordres...mignon.._ »

[...]

Naruto gémit, Naruto, bouge, Naruto se tortille pour me sentir, Naruto m'appelle, Naruto...

« - _Sas'... ke..._

\- _Qu'y a-t-il Naruto ?_

\- _... Je..._

\- _... Oui ?_

\- _Encore..._ »

Je me rapproche de la tête de mon blond, le regarde longuement et lui souris gentiment avant de lui donner ce qu'il veut...

« - _Tes désirs sont ordres mon mignon.._ »

Je comble l'espace qui séparait nos deux têtes et donne un long et langoureux baisé à Naruto qui l'accepte sans rechigner. Nos langues que je guide, dansent un balais interminable et sensuel jusqu'à que l'air commence à nous manquer. Après ce baisé enflammé, j'enchaîne avec une tracée de baisé papillon dans le cou de ma victime qui me donne l'accès avec la plus grande des envies. Mon coeur s'emballe un peu, je n'es encore jamais rien fais de coquin dans la salle de sport...

Mes mains passent sous le T-shirt du blond et je tâte sa musculature avant de remonté mes doigts vers ces deux monts de chaires qui pointent à cause du désir. Le vêtement remonté à moitié, j'aperçois le joli caleçon orange fluo en dessous de son jogging. Avec ma bouche je continu mes baisés jusqu'à atterrir au torse de Naruto. j'embrasse un de ces tétons qui est à ma portée et le titille à l'aide du bout de ma langue.

[...]

Je ne fais que gémir. j'ai l'impression que Sasuke est partout et nul part à la fois. Je ne sais plus ou donné de la tête. Et comment je dois réagir ? Sasuke est mon élève, je ne devrais pas avoir se genre de relation avec mais en même temps il me fait un effet considérable... Est-ce que je dois le toucher aussi ? Est-c que je dois l'arrêter dans sa lancée ? Que de question qui trotte dans ma tête et dont je n'ai même pas envie d'y répondre...

[...]

Je sens les mains de Naruto se caler dans mes cheveux et je l'entends gémir des encore à tout va qui me font sourire. J'aime quand les gens s'abandonne à moi comme ça. Je continue de jouer avec ces tétons, l'un dans est prisonnier dans ma bouche et l'autre l'es entre mes doigts. Je continue ma descente à son nombril et mime l'acte avec ma langue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever mes yeux sur lui, dont le front et recouvert de sueur, le corps pantelant et complètement soumis à ces propres désirs. Avec l'aide de ma main inactive, je descends le pantalon et le caleçon de mon professeur et laisse à découvert son membre tendu qui demande de l'attention.

[...]

Je sens l'air frais de la pièce au niveau de mon bas ventre, signe que je n'ai plus aucun vêtement à cet endroits. Je chercher de mes yeux le regard de Sasuke et quand enfin je le trouve, il me donne un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de mon sexe. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant gémir pour une simple petite léchouille de rien du tout. Mes doigts s'agrippent fortement à la tignasse de Sasuke et l'oblige à me donner plus. Sasuke continue alors son petit manège jusqu'à qu'enfin il me prenne en bouche. Je tire encore sur les cheveux de Sasuke et ramène son visage auprès du miens pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Je ne veux plus lâcher sa bouche alors je le sens prendre mon membre entre sa main et lui imprimer un mouvement de pompe irrégulier. Je sens que ma fin approche à grand pas mais je n'arrive pas à sortir une phrase correcte.

[...]

Je passe devant le couloir qui mène à la salle de sport et en même temps à mon bureau quand j'entends plusieurs petits bruits plutôt bizarre... Je me rapproche de l'entrée de la salle de sport d'où les bruits se sont intensifié et j'ai entrouvert la porte pour savoir se qui ce passait à dedans...

Là, je vois Naruto coucher sur le sol, poussant des gémissements étouffés entre plusieurs baisés donné par un Sasuke avachit sur son coach entrain de... Hm... Lui faire une petite gâterie...

Alors que j'allais refermé la porte pour le laisser un peu de tranquillité, Naruto gémis plus fortement que les fois précédentes et jouit dans la main de mon petit frère et sur leurs torses.

C'est rouge pivoine que je referme la porte et me rend à mon bureau comme ci rien ne c'était passé...

[...]

« - _Alors Coach, comment c'était ?_

\- . _.. Je... oh putain..._

\- _Je dois être comme ça ouais..._

\- _Tiens Sasuke, ôte-moi d'un doute..._

\- _Ouais ?_

\- _Il nous reste du temps sur la séance non ?_

\- _Euh ouais... mais pour... QUOAHHHHH_ ! »

Sasuke allongé au sol, Naruto sur ces genoux pâlit subitement. La séance n'était pas prête a se terminer aussi tôt...

« - _Laisse-moi t'aider à mon tour, j'en suis sur que tu vas apprécier..._ »

 **[...] FIN DU LIME [...]**

* * *

A suivre : Chapitre 6, Ami, Amour, Amant.


	8. Chapitre 6

_Note de l'auteur : Le chapitre 6 est sous vos yeux malgré le très long temps d'absence, il est enfin sorti !  
_ _J'ai aussi une petite information ! Finalement, il n'y aura pas 7 chapitres mais 8 chapitres._ Pourquoi ? _Parce que je coupe celui là en deux. Oui je le trouve trop long._ _Cette première partie fais plus de 3000 mots, ce qui contrasterait avec les autres chapitres, beaucoup plus court._

 _Et je ne voudrais vraiment pas qu'il soit plus grand que les autres alors il y aura un chapitre 6 partie 2 ou un chapitre 7, appelez-le comme vous le voulez, mais je vous promet que celui-à sortira dans deux semaines précisément !_  
 _Bref, je vous fais des bisous et merci à ceux qui me suivent encore malgré ma longue absence !_

 _Sasu-Chan3_

 ** _/!\ Il y a la présence d'un Lime, ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire, passé les attention en gras ! /!\_**

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Louvy : Merci beaucoup pour ta petite review, la suite est enfin là, amuse toi bien à la lire ! ;)_

 _Merci aussi à tout ceux qui ont commentez pendant mon absence, ça m'a vraiment aidé à reprendre la suite ! :D_

* * *

Pour gagner, il faut risquer de perdre. - Jean-Claude Killy

* * *

CHAPITRE 6, Ami, Amour, Amant

Sasuke se sentant beaucoup mieux, repris ces études la où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais Naruto étudiait dans la même université que lui, bien sûr pas dans la même sections mais avoir son petit ami près de soi était un avantage ! Naruto étudiait dans le secteur de la biologie avec une certaine Sakura alors que lui travaillait dans le secteur littéraire en compagnie de personne. Naruto voulait depuis, les vacances, lui présenter ces amis avec qui il avait passé toute ces années de lycée et pour certains, même passé leurs années de collège ensemble. Sasuke n'était pas réticent à les rencontrer, il se disait même que ça pouvait être bien de faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes, un peu plus fréquentable.

[...]

« _Sakura, Shika, Choji, Ino, Kiba et Hina, je vous présente Sas'ke !_ »

Tous les regards se tournent vers mon petit brun et le fixe avec une certaine curiosité. Mon regard passe sur tous mes amis qui, eux aussi, nous regarde. Enfin, qui regarde Sasuke. En parlant de Sasuke, je le sens un peu tendu à mes côtés, je pense que de se retrouver devant autant de monde depuis longtemps doit le stresser un peu.

« - _Ouahhh !_ _Il est super canon ! Dis, je peux t'appeler Sasuke-kun ?_ »

D'un rythme commun, Sasuke et moi manquent de s'effondrer au sol tellement Sakura était devenue folle hystérique. Elle tourne autour de Sasuke qui lui, ne sait pas comment si prendre pour qu'elle arrête de faire ça. Je sais pas si les autres l'ont remarqué, mais moi, je vois des petites rougeurs sur les joues blanches. Et sur le coup, je le trouve aussi mignon qu'hier quand on s'est mis ensemble.

« - _Euh…_  
\- _Sakura laisse Sasuke tranquille parce qu…_  
\- _Naruto !_ _Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! J'ai juste envie de faire plus ample connaissance !_  
\- _Sakura j'essaye de te dire que…_  
\- _Sasuke-kun dit-moi, tu ne voudrais pas…  
\- Sakura tu gène plus Sasuke qu'autre chose...  
\- Naruto arrête de dire n'importe quoi et laisse moi parler tranquillement avec Sasuke-kun !  
_\- _Sasuke sort avec moi donc tu le lâche ok !?_ »

Suite a mon cri, tout le petit groupe a sursauté, car généralement je ne cri jamais. Un peu énervé, je prends le poignet de Sasuke qui est comme éteint depuis que Sakura lui parle, et le colle à mon torse pour montrer que je ne vais pas le laisser aux autres. Sasuke m'appartient, rien qu'à moi !

[...]

La sonnerie du dernier cours de la matinée retentit et Sakura et moi sortons de l'amphithéâtre quasiment en courant pour rejoindre la cantine. La totalité de mon petit groupe nous attendent déjà à notre table habituelle. Sasuke me regardait alors qu'il était déjà assit, et suite à notre petite altercation de ce matin avec Sakura, elle alla se placer à l'autre bout de la table vers Ino. Les autres nous laissa nous asseoir l'un en face le l'autre. J'entends Sasuke pouffé de rire en voyant Sakura baisser la tête sur son plateau, rouge de honte. Je ne voulais pas la blesser mais elle m'avait chercher... En revanche, le repas se déroula dans une jolie ambiance festive, Sakura et Ino se chamaillaient, Choji se goinfrait de tout ce qui était mangeable sur la table, Shikamaru soufflait à tout va et Kiba essayait sans cesse de draguer Hinata qui ressemblait à une jolie petite tomate bien mûre.

Sasuke, lui me faisait du pied. Et tout en me faisant du pied, il ne se gênait pas pour me caresser l'intérieur des cuisses. Je rougis malgré moi mais faisant comme ci rien ne se passait. Ce qui n'a pas l'air de plaire à Sasuke. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas être ignoré. Mais je ne suis pas très... Comment dire, démonstratif en publique. Alors que Sasuke ne se gène aucunement de se montrer avec moi. J'essaye de fermer mes cuisses pour lui sous-entendre qu'il ne devait pas faire se genre de chose ici mais, têtu comme une mule, Sasuke se force un passage et écarte mes cuisses brutalement, tellement brutalement que mon genou cogna le genou de Shikamaru. Sasuke sourit mesquinement alors que mes jouent se tintent d'une couleur rouge. Cependant, Shika ne réagit pas. Ce qui me fit reprendre contenance.

Je plongea mon regard dans celui de mon petit ami, lui transmettant tout mes sentiments d'amour mais aussi lui intimant d'arrêter de me caresser de la sorte. Je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps s'il continuait à me tripoter de cette manière ! Mon coeur, commence à s'emballer à une vitesse folle et je commence aussi à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon boxer. C'est pas bon signe... Je détourne mon regard de celui bouillant de brun et m'intéresse soudainement à mon plateau qui à l'air tout à coup fascinant. Le rouge me monte encore plus aux joues alors que le pied de Sasuke remonte vers ma virilité. Je ne peux plus tenir, et c'est en bredouillant une pauvre excuse que je m'extirpe de la jambe tortionnaire de mon amant pour aller en direction des toilettes.

[...]

« - _Eh, vous ne trouvez pas que Naruto en met du temps pour revenir ?_ Émit Hinata alors qu'elle regarda s'il manquait encore quelqu'un  
\- _Ouais c'est vrai... Il avait l'air de ne pas se sentir très bien en plus..._ Renchérit Kiba qui s'arrêta dans sa drague  
\- _Peut-être qu'il a manger quelque chose de pas bon ?_ Continua Choji la bouche pleine  
\- _Je vais aller vois ce qu'il a._ Fini Sasuke en se levant »

Sasuke partit en direction des toilettes, un fin sourire collé aux lèvres. Il allait pouvoir faire joujou avec son petit blond. Quand il rentra dans les toilettes, il n'entendu aucun bruit. Bien loin d'être découragé, il demanda d'une voix suave et profondément excitante :

« _Narutooo, tu te sens pas bien ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?_ »

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre pendant quelque seconde. Le brun se demanda si Naruto était vraiment venu aux toilettes. Seulement, un petit son émit d'un des WC renforça le premier soupçon de l'Uchiwa. Naruto était ici, et il se cachait de lui. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il reprit la parole.

« _Naruto, nous somme seul, tu peux ouvrir..._ »

Il n'en fallu pas plus au blond pour déverrouiller son loquet, ce qui indiqua la position du blond à Sasuke. Il ne se fit pas prier et rentra dans la cabine. Naruto était rouge comme une tomate, même plus, et il était recroquevillé sur lui-même à côté de les toilettes. La vue de son amant ainsi soumis amusa Sasuke, qui prit sans attendre le bras du pauvre petit blond, l'obligeant à se lever. Il le tourna, de façon à ce qu'il soit de dos à lui, et colla ses lèvres contre l'oreille du blond puis lui murmura d'une façon chaude et sexy quelques mots qui suffirent à lui faire perdre pied :

« _Bah alors mon petit Naru, on a pas su régler son problème ? Tu veux vraiment pas que je t'aide ?_ »

Et en concluant sa question, il donna un petit coup de bassin au jeune blond, qui poussa un soupir d'envie. En une demande muette, Naruto remua des hanches, signe qu'il voulait plus. Le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit encore, heureux de pouvoir profiter un peu de son blond ici et maintenant.

 **/!\ LIME /!\**

Sasuke embrassa et mordilla plusieurs fois l'oreille de Naruto qui prit une jolie teinte rosé. Naruto, complètement en transe, lâche quelques soupires d'aise. Content de son effet, Sasuke continua son sillon de baiser jusque dans son cou où il y laissa une jolie petite marque de son passage. Ces mains ne restèrent pas inactives et elles passèrent sous la chemise du blond. Une des mains partit titillé un téton tandis que l'autre effleura le bas ventre de Naruto. Celui-ci ne savait plus où donné de la tête, en haut, en bas, à droite ou bien à gauche.

Sasuke était partout à la fois. Naruto n'arrivait pas a retenir ces gémissements malgré tout ces efforts, c'était une douce torture que son amant daignait lui offrir. Ces tétons étaient devenu dure et rougis par le merveilleux traitement donné par son tortionnaire aux cheveux brun. Complètement en transe, le petit blond bougea ces hanches pour frotter son intimité contre le début d'érection de son tendre amour. Il n voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.  
Sasuke, toujours en action, tortura encore un peu le cou de son amant ainsi que ces tétons avant d'enfin prendre la route de son entre jambe, complètement délaissé par toute activité. Le sourire de Sasuke fleurit de plus bel suite à un couinement de son blond quand il défit son pantalon. Il devait se sentir plus libre, pensa Sasuke. Ces mains continuèrent leurs mouvements et elles passèrent sous un mignon boxer du couleur orange flashy pour s'occuper de la virilité du blond encore délaissé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Naruto haletait fortement, il se tenait au mur pour essayer de ne pas tomber, et d'éviter de se prendre par la même occasion la cuvette des toilettes. Les sensations étaient grisantes, toutes ces pensées qui affluaient dans son esprit étaient destiné à son membre qui était comblé d'attention par son amant. Sasuke effectuait des mouvements de pompe à la virilité du blondinet, en alternant lenteur et rapidité, ce qui frustrait ou bien faisait gémir de plaisir son compagnon. Suite à quelques mouvements de pompe beaucoup plus rapide que les autres, Naruto vint en plusieurs jets qui se déversèrent dans les toilettes.

Sasuke soutint son amant blond, complément exténué par toute ces sensations affriolantes, il l'essuya et le rhabilla tout en lui embrassant son cou et ses joues. Avant de sortir de la cabine, Sasuke tira la chasse, et entraîna son amant près des lavabos et l'aida à reprendre contenance.

« _Eh bin Naru, tu as été plutôt vite aujourd'hui, moi qui croyais pouvoir jouer encore un peu plus avec toi..._ »

 **FIN DU LIME**

Naruto, qui possédait un visage d'une couleur rouge écrevisse, jeta une poignée d'eau à la figue du brun, pour lui calmer ces ardeurs. Ils avaient assez fait de bêtises comme ça pour aujourd'hui, fois d'Uzumaki ! Sasuke lui éclata de rire sous la soudaine gène du blond.  
Peu après leur petit entretien dans les WC, Naruto et Sasuke sortirent, l'un engueulant l'autre pour ces manières, complètement tordues et très peu civilisé. Mais qui avait dit que Sasuke Uchiwa était civilisé ?

[...]

« - _Non mais Sas'ke, tu te rends compte ! Et si on c'était fait chopé, on aurait dit quoi ?  
_ \- _Bah, la vérité, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on leur dise d'autre ?_ »

Outré ! Je suis complètement sidéré ! Sasuke est un fou ! Je ne le pensais pas si... Libre. Ou inconscient je ne sais pas trop... Même si j'ai trouvé ça très excitant... Aller ! Voilà que je deviens dépravé maintenant ! Il faut que j'arrête et que je redevienne normal ! Aller Naruto reprends-toi ! Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu arriver une masse sombre devant moi. En quelque seconde, je me suis fais percuter par un gros type qui est plus grand que moi d'au moins une tête ! Je le regarde et m'excuse de lui avoir foncé dedans. Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir accepter mes excuses. Fais chier... J'en ai marre de créer des embrouilles...  
Alors que j'allais assumer mes actes, Sasuke me retient par le bras et se mis devant moi. Je ne compris pas tout de suite son geste. C'est la lourde voix du mec que j'ai percuté qui me fit redescendre sur terre.

« _Sas'ke, mon poto ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?_ »

Sasuke connaît se type ? Mais comment ? En plus il à l'air bizarre... Il ne m'inspire pas confiance... Il est très grand et il a un teint vraiment blafard. Ces cheveux roux contraste vraiment avec sa pâleur. Ces yeux sont noir, mais le contour est complètement rouge... Il doit vraiment pas être net ce type... D'un coup, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il prit Sasuke dans ces bras, d'une manière un peu trop violente à mon goût. Il devrait arrêter de le serrer comme ça ou il va finir par le briser ! Je voulu m'interposer à cet étreinte un peu trop dure avec mon amant quand une drôle d'odeur titilla mes narines... Une odeur horriblement dégoûtante que j'ai déjà senti quelque fois au par avant. Une odeur de cigarette et d'autre chose mélanger avec... Et ce qu'on mélange généralement avec les cigarettes, c'était... De la drogue !?  
Ce mec était pété ! mes yeux s'écarquille à cette révélation. Il connaissait se type, il l'a donc déjà fréquenté. Je me demande s'il a déjà prit ce genre de chose...

« _\- Euh, ouais, salut mec. Ça va bien et toi ?_  
\- _Moi ça va tranquille ! Dis il faudrait que tu reviennes faire la fête avec nous, tu nous manques t'sais mon gros !_  
\- _Ouais, j'y penserai. Tu m'excuse, mais je dois y aller, grouille Naruto._ »

Je ne comprend pas trop la situation mais je sens Sasuke me prendre la main et m'oblige à venir avec lui. Je n'en reviens pas. Le mec vient de demander à Sasuke devenir à une de leur fête ? Il y avait déjà assisté au par avant !? Je ne comprend plus rien ?  
En plus ces mecs son dans notre université ? Je me pose la question puisse que je ne les ai jamais vu avant...  
Je commence à avoir mal au crâne à cause de me poser toute ces questions bizarres... J'en ai marre, je ne comprends rien... Sasuke me traîne dehors, et en quelques secondes, on se retrouve devant la table où notre petit groupe nous attendent gentiment.

Merde, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est rester dans les toilettes ? Les garçons ont tous un petit sourire en coin collé sur leur visage. Merde ! Est-ce qu'il aurait comprit !? Je sens mon visage redevenir tout rouge. Oh la la, quelle journée ! Pourquoi tout me retombe dessus !?

[...]

Sasuke m'a invité chez lui après les cours, je ne me suis pas prié et j'ai accepté son invitation dans la seconde qui suivit sa demande. Je suis vraiment accro à se mec... Alors que ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait... Trois, ou quatre semaines ? Et on est ensemble officiellement que depuis hier ! Vraiment Naruto, calme tes ardeurs !  
Mais la discussion qu'il a eu ce midi avec l'autre type me laissa perplexe. Comment il le connaissait !? Parce que je crois qu'il n'était de l'université... Je cogite trop, mon esprit va surchauffer ! Oh puis je lui poserais la question, voilà tout ! Mais j'espère juste qu'il ne le fréquente pas lui et ces fêtes bizarres...

Je mis mes chaussures et ma veste à une vitesse, tout heureux d'aller voir mon brun. Je pense passer une bonne soirée se soir encore ! Mais Kurama m'interpelle avant que je ne sorte.

« - _Eh Naru !_  
\- _Kyu ! Tu te sens mieux ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_  
\- _Non je me sens beaucoup mieux merci. Je vais reprendre la taff, tu peux te reposer. Je vais aller chez l'Uchiwa tout à l'heure._  
\- _Ohh s'il te plait Kyu, tu peux me laisser faire cours à Sas' ?_  
\- _Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas bosser à ma place...  
\- Aller Kyu, laisse moi le faire une dernière fois ! _»

Kurama souffla, certainement exaspéré, mais je m'en fiche, je veux absolument faire cours à Sas', parce que j'aime comment nos séances finissent... Après une bonne séance de sport bien intensif, on se décontracte avec une séance plus intime...  
Je fais les beaux yeux à Kurama, et il accepta de me laisser y aller. Sans plus attendre, je lui sauta au cou et lui fit un gros bisous baveux sur la joue, avant de prendre la porte. Je couru jusqu'à chez Sasuke comme un dératé, sous l'œil rieur de mon grand frère.

[...]

Je me retrouve devant la porte de chez Sasuke, avec le souffle court. Je calme ma respiration et toque à la porte. Je sens mon sourire s'agrandir alors que mon brun ouvre la porte. Il s'approche de moi et puis m'embrasse. Ensuite on rentre à l'intérieur et on part en direction de la salle de sport. Itachi sort de son bureau et me salut. Je lui sourit et la porte de la salle de sport se referme sur moi.  
Après, une heure de sport intensif autant pour Sas'que pour moi, on se repose un peu et faisons des étirements. Sinon demain on ne se relèvera jamais. Cette heure de sport est passé vraiment vite. Et dire que c'est la dernière... Je regarde Sasuke faire ces étirements puis je décide de le mettre au courant pour le retour de Kurama.

« - _Eh Sas'..._  
\- _Oui bébé ?_  
\- _C'était notre dernière heure de sport ensemble. Kurama viendra t'entraîner demain..._ »

Sasuke, qui ne sait pas quoi dire, prend Naruto part le bras et il l'entraîne avec lui jusque dans sa salle de bain. Il le déshabille en vitesse et le pousse sous la douche. Naruto, docile se laisse faire. Cela marque la dernière fois qu'il se verrait en tant que prof et élève.

* * *

A suivre : Chapitre 6 partie 2, Replonger.


End file.
